


Ear to Ear

by darkmagicalgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagicalgirl/pseuds/darkmagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futakuchi is as noisy, but Aone doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear to Ear

**Author's Note:**

> For [Dateko Week](http://hqdatekouweek.tumblr.com) Day 1 prompt: Sound.

If Aone could only pick one word to describe Futakuchi, _noisy_ would be at the top of the list. He'd been like that from the first day they'd met, standing too close and speaking too quickly and generally being so much _more_ than anyone knew how to deal with.

Things hadn't changed much since then. Futakuchi certainly hadn't. He was still Futakuchi, always ready with a quip or a taunt, voice too loud when he wanted it to be and too quiet, again, when he wanted it to be. He'd make someone lean in to hear an insult, make them back away just saying hello.

People backed away from Aone sometimes, too, but that was different.

Maybe that was part of the reason why Aone didn't mind Futakuchi's noisiness, his general extremeness of being. Unlike most people, Futakuchi had never been intimidated by Aone.

"Holy crap," he'd said the first day of high school, standing on his tiptoes in the gym. "You're freakin' tall!"

Aone hadn't known how to respond to that. He knew he was, as Futakuchi had put it, freakin' tall. Would agreeing make him seem smug? Would not saying anything make me seem rude?

Thankfully, Futakuchi didn't need a response. He barreled on without waiting for a reply. "Oh man, you must know what everyone's hair looks like from the top!"

Aone supposes that's true, though he had never really thought of it. He usually tried to meet peoples eyes or just stare straight ahead. He worried that if he didn't, he might seem shifty. People didn't always seem to like it, though.

"You know," Futakuchi had said, not at all bothered by Aone's silence. "I thought about doing something different with my hair for high school, a fresh start sort of thing, but then I thought, what would I even do with my hair? I couldn't come up with anything. It's really better to stick to something you know works than to try out something new that might look just _terrible_."

His voice had been getting louder and louder as he spoke, so his last words ring through the gym, attracting annoyed looks from many and an angry, embarrassed glare from one of the other first years with unevenly cut, puffy hair.

Futakuchi probably didn't mean it like that, Aone had thought at the time. Probably.

Two and a half years later, Aone would have no doubt that Futakuchi meant it like that, no matter what 'that' might be. Futakuchi always means it exactly as it comes across, always meant any of his seemingly careless insults. 

"Oi, are you even listening to me?" Futakuchi was sprawled across his bed, twirling the volleyball always kept close. "So mean, to invite yourself into my home and then just zone out."

Aone hadn't invited himself in, or at least he didn't think he did. He'd just followed Futakuchi the way he often did, and Futakuchi had led him here. It wasn't all that unusual for them to spend time after practice together, Futakuchi chattering on about whatever had caught his fancy that day and Aone doing homework. Futakuchi probably managed to to do homework as he spoke, too, for his grades were better than Aone's were, but he never seemed to be paying attention.

"Do you even remember what I was talking about?" Futakuchi asked flipping over onto his stomach so he can look at Aone without craning his neck backwards

Aone had no idea what Futakuchi had been talking about. 

"Honestly," Futakuchi said with a great sigh. "How do you expect to get a girlfriend with this level of social skill?"

Aone had never considered getting a girlfriend. He focused on volleyball, and schoolwork, and looking after his pet birds. He isn't sure how he would get a girlfriend, or what he would do with one if he got one. Most girls were scared of him. Or rather, most people were scared of him, and that included girls. He wouldn't want to bother someone who was scared of him.

"Don't make a face like that," Futakuchi said, though Aone was sure his face hadn't changed expression. He'd frequently been told nobody could tell what he was thinking, though Futakuchi's guesses had a 70% correctness rate, much higher than average or what should be explicable by chance. "You have loads of attractive qualities."

Aone couldn't imagine how that could be true. He had many qualities that are good for playing volleyball, but those didn't seem to match up well with qualities people would find attractive. He wasn't like Futakuchi, with his soft hair and sly eyes, tall but not gigantic. Though of course, Futakuchi's personality quirks might ruin any good first impression his looks might make. Not that Aone had ever minded Futakuchi's personality, but he knew that he was in the minority there.

"You just need to be less shy! Have more confidence in yourself," Futakuchi said. "Hey, I know! I'll help you." Before Aone could find a way to ask what he meant, Futakuchi was sitting up and patted a spot next to him on the bed. "Come here," he said, setting the volleyball aside.

Futakuchi's ideas were sometimes dangerous, but sitting on a bed seemed safe enough. Aone took the spot Futakuchi was directing him to and put his hands on his knees, waiting for Futakuchi to explain what he was planning to do to raise Aone's self-confidence.

"I'm gonna kiss you, okay?" Futakuchi said as if it were the obvious thing to do. For all Aone knew, it was. He certainly didn't have much experience in the areas of either romance or friendship to check in with. "Having experience always helps with confidence, right?"

Aone supposed that made sense and nodded. He waited, glad Futakuchi had said he'd be the one kissing Aone and not the other way around. Aone wasn't sure how to go in to kiss someone and didn't want to accidentally hurt Futakuchi, who was probably more fragile than he was.

Futakuchi gave a small laugh, making Aone wonder if he might be more nervous than he is trying to let on, but then he leans in so Aone tries to concentrate on what he's doing and not worry too much.

The first brush of Futakuchi's lips against his own was startling. They're warmer than Aone had expected and softer, too, tasting like chapstick and sour candy. Aone wasn't sure how much he's supposed to move or try to kiss back, and he thought he might actually be too nervous to be comfortable if Futakuchi did any of the things he's seen in movies, where people use tongues and teeth, but Futakuchi didn't push, just kept moving his lips gently against Aone's own.

After about a minute, he sat back. His cheeks had turned pink, and Aone guessed from the warmth he feels under his skin that he's no better. It's weird, he thought, that just touching two body parts together like that could be so different than brushing hands or shoulders.

"See, you'll be fine," Futakuchi said. "Any girl'd be lucky to have you." He lay back down and Aone supposed that meant that whatever it was they were doing was over, so he moved back to the floor and his textbooks.

Futakuchi was unusually quiet as Aone got back to work, twirling the volleyball idly in his hands. Aone wondered if he was okay. Had he missed something?

"I changed my mind," Futakuchi said abruptly, still staring up at his ceiling. "I don't think you should get a girlfriend."

Aone knew he wasn't going to be a great kisser, not his first time, but he hadn't thought he'd be so bad as that. He'd thought if had gone pretty well - really well, actually. He can't help but feel hurt that he'd apparently been so off base.

"I don't think either of us should," Futakuchi said and the sound of the volleyball paused as he stopped its rotation, grabbing it tight. "I think we should date each other, instead."

Aone blinked. He hadn't realized that was an option. If it was, he thought it sounded good. He liked playing volleyball with Futakuchi and had liked kissing him, too. He wondered if he'd like doing other things with Futakuchi.

"Good," Futakuchi said, apparently correctly interpreting Aone's silence as the agreement it was meant to convey. "Glad we got that settled, then." And just like that, he started talking again, breaking easily back into his usual pattern of discussing gossip about students Aone had never met or science articles Aone had never read as Aone turned back to his homework.

Futakuchi has always been nosier, sharper, and generally more intense than most people know how to deal with, but Aone has never minded that about him at all.


End file.
